


不是普通朋友15

by SONG1204



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SONG1204/pseuds/SONG1204
Kudos: 4





	不是普通朋友15

15

田柾国在车上贪婪地抚摸朴智旻的膝盖，兔子不怀好意：“哥今天订婚，要开心点。”

后视镜里的人细长的眼眸冷漠冰霜，肌肤如白瓷般无暇，嘴唇软糯Q弹。

田柾国低头吻上朴智旻手，满脸痴迷：“哥是我的，哥早晚都是我的。”

朴智旻抽出手：“田柾国，我劝你注意点分寸。”

兔子笑了：“今早做的时候，哥怎么没叫我注意分寸呢？”

朴智旻咬紧下唇，下体窜上的阵阵肿痛提醒着那场激烈的云雨。

今早田柾国支开佣人，拿着两张机票一脸得意：“哥今天是要逃婚吧。”

朴智旻双眸放大，他明明藏得很小心，田柾国这个魔鬼！

田柾国摸上朴智旻嫩滑的小脸，故意装委屈：“哥可是今天的主人公，怎么能说走就走呢？你都没有关心过果果的感受。”

朴智旻上前企图抢回机票：“我走不走关你什么事，你还给我！”

田柾国把机票抬得高高的：“上面有个名字叫金泰亨，哥知道那是谁吗？是你未来的小叔子。”

朴智旻跳起来去够：“关你什么事？”

田柾国笑得危险：“朴智旻，你可真是骚啊！还没进门，就想着和小叔子私奔。”

朴智旻急坏了：“你快点还给我啊！”

田柾国变着花样不给他：“这可是乱伦啊！”

朴智旻怕惊扰外人，压低声音：“你最好快点给我，不然我告诉姑姑你一直在欺负我。”

田柾国又笑了：“告诉啊，大不了我们一起下地狱！”

朴智旻愤怒：“你无耻！”

田柾国把机票一点点撕掉，向空中一抛：“哥既然喜欢乱伦，那让我来陪你吧！”

朴智旻看着飘落的纸片，陷入绝望，他抬起手给田柾国一巴掌：“你怎么不去死！”

田柾国拽住他的手往床上带，朴智旻整洁的头发被弄乱了，他奋力起身，却被田柾国死死压住。

没有亲吻，没有爱抚，田柾国粗暴得将身下的人儿翻个面，对着蜜桃翘臀就是一巴掌，然后快速解开自己的腰带。

朴智旻还在挣扎，可他早已被田柾国强势的薄荷信息素熏得酸软乏力，裤子被迅速扒掉，穴口在流水了，田柾国已经插入两根手指了，指腹精准地按压着他的敏感点，朴智旻尽力使自己不叫出声，可身后早已泛滥成灾。

为了不让液体打湿床单，田柾国将朴智旻抱到化妆台前，依旧是后入的体位，镜子里的智旻已经完全是被性爱折磨的样子，小脸粉红如醉酒，眼睛虽然是眯着，里面却闪着清澈干净的亮光，嘟嘟的小肉唇微张着，真是清纯又淫荡，田柾国缓缓将粗长生硬性器挺入，朴智旻忍不住叫出来：“啊….啊…..不要啊….”

田柾国一腿着地，一腿抬在椅子上，上身向前律动，企图入得更深：“哥还说不要呢，你看看自己的小穴多诚实，一碰就湿。”

田柾国抱住了朴智旻的腰，小腹一下接着一下着上下挺动、抽搐着，液体交织摩擦的声音像极了小时候踩水，穴肉和会阴，耻骨和阴毛皆被打湿，硕大圆鼓的龟头在穴口肆意顶撞，田柾国眼睛一眯，用手轻刮着朴智旻被捣出来的粉色穴肉，朴智旻半阖双眼粉颊潮红，口中嗯嗯啊啊不停，没有注意自己正扭动屁股大力迎合。

田柾国肉棒施加的力道更大，他从背后抬起朴智旻的下巴：“哥快看看镜子，你这样真美。”

朴智旻已经顾不上这些了，他双眼水淋，脸上的红霞深了不少，嘴上却说着：“嗯嗯啊啊..请快点…快点放开我...啊…啊…”

又是几百下的抽插，田柾国又加快了速度，外面那些人怎么也不会想到，今天身下订婚的小人儿此时此刻被自己的弟弟干到如痴如醉，黑色的西服外套和白嫩浑圆的双臀对比鲜明，端庄的西服出了褶皱，可雪白的脖颈依旧挺立，双腿屈膝跪着，田柾国为这样淫荡的姿势激情起来。

“真漂亮…美丽极了…”田柾国用虔诚的目光凝视着哥哥温暖软滑的穴肉，一气贯穿直捣黄龙，以最原始的姿态达到高潮，而朴智旻也在绵长的快感中飞向顶峰，二人一起释放爱的污浊。

田柾国搂住朴智旻的身体，带着砰砰跳的年轻心脏一起安静下来，田柾国幼稚地问他：“哥，今天能不能不去。”

朴智旻清醒下来，他对着镜子里小心翼翼的弟弟，慢慢开口：“不能。”

田柾国默默穿好衣服出门。

朴智旻垂着眼进卫生间，陷入深深的懊恼，他把头发梳地一丝不乱企图掩盖自己罪恶的行径。

可再怎么掩盖，事实已经发生，再怎么隐藏，田柾国还是找到了他藏在储物柜深处的机票。

其实他最对不起的人是泰亨。

——

朴智旻怀着复杂的心情来到仪式现场，人面兽心的朴家人觥筹交错。

朴家人对金南俊点头哈腰，看来金南俊这次给了他们不少好处。

可再多的好处注定是竹篮打水一场空，朴家表面光鲜，可内核早已溃烂不堪。

外人眼里，朴家做海产品生意发家，承载百年荣光。

可谁知道，朴家长期占用上市公司资金，海鲜苗种采购存在虚假行为，财务造假更是司空见惯。

纸包不住火。

朴家人麻木地奔走在利益交织的大网上，他们过惯了如履薄冰的日子，阿谀奉承的日子，利欲熏心的日子，最后红光满面地走向毁灭。

今年，朴氏表示所属海域遭遇冷水团，公司收获期的虾夷扇贝绝收导致巨额亏损。

公告一经发出，股市动荡，民怨难平，朴氏股价跌落谷底。为了保证资金链，朴家人不得不寻找可靠的投资人，而金南俊的出现犹如久旱逢甘霖，为了留住金老板的钱，这场联姻势在必行。

朴智旻跟着司仪走到台前，尽力回避着金泰亨灼热的目光。

金南俊拉住朴智旻的手，笑得温柔：“不要紧张，一会儿就结束了。”

朴智旻礼貌地点头，不知道说什么。

朴家大伯大肆吹嘘朴家对智旻的养育之情，以及我家有O初长成的喜悦，最后竟掏出了朴智旻的成长记录VCR。

呵，居然还有这种东西，智旻恶心得想吐。

更可笑的是，VCR前半部分里的小男孩根本就不是他，估计是用哪个族弟的视频来冒充的吧。

VCR快结束了，工作人员将餐车推上来，智旻的手机震动了。

上面的短信写着，硫酸镁已投入酒水。

朴智旻笑了，过量的硫酸镁导致严重腹泻，他就是要毁了这场订婚，这是他逃走最好的机会，也是最后的机会。

他在两个月前就去银行取了他所有的现金，一部分用来买去美国的机票，一部分用来买通今天的工作人员投硫酸镁。

但机票只是用来掩人耳目，他利用了泰亨对他的喜欢，以防东窗事发无人揽责。

那么他真正的目的地在哪里，其实他也不知道。

他只知道，身份证是不能用了，乘客车也好，轮船也好，逃得越远越好。

朴智旻的思绪渐渐飘远，直到金南俊叫醒他。

金南俊露出梨涡：“下面到智旻十四岁的时刻了。”

朴智旻回以友好的微笑。

十四岁，是大火那年呢。

那年他一张相片都没有照过呢。

突然，大屏幕黑了，众人议论纷纷。

等再出现影像，是在一间高级酒店，长沙发上坐着两个中年人。

一个是年轻一点的朴大伯，另一个则陌生得很。

朴大伯突然扑通跪地，声音颤抖：“议员，这样事不会再发生了。”

对方放下香烟：“你派人纵火，不就是想毁尸灭迹吗”

此话一出，众人哗然，朴大伯当场大叫：“这一定是放错了，快关上！关上！”

朴大伯跑到电脑前，快速点关机键，甚至拔掉电源，可一切设备全部失灵。

屏幕上的议员拍着大伯的肩：“想要那片海，又不想交税，你是在说梦话吗？”


End file.
